


Pranks

by csquared225



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Language, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Tension, daydreaming about Clint's biceps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/csquared225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint think about pranks. And Clint’s biceps. For reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have two weeks to work on this! I mean. Oh no. No SHIELD for two weeks :o Well. Only a week now. But. Longer.
> 
> ….Yeah, I have about a day. Hmm. How did that happen?
> 
> Less than twenty-four hours. ...Eh. I’ll do it after this episode. Because hiatus. Right? Right. Procrastination!!!
> 
> Shit the new episode is tonight. And I haven’t done next episode. I can do this shit!
> 
> Anyway. I figure Clint was the king of pranks back in the day and he and May teamed up to pull the most epic pranks ever.

“Wait, seriously? She did that?”

 

Phil chuckled along with Clint as he told him how May had gotten Fitz in the prank war. Clint slapped his knee, grinning. “Man, he’s lucky that that’s all he did. I was bruised for weeks after she got me.”

 

Phil didn’t like to remember it too much, but needless to say it included rigging the vents in all sorts of ways that made crawling about them near impossible and Clint had had some interesting adventures in them for almost a week before he finally cried uncle and gave up.

 

“I didn’t really get a chance to go through the initiation since I didn’t spend very long at the Academy…” Clint had surpassed all tests besides written and gotten bumped up to the title of Specialist, earliest in SHIELD’s history. He was very modest about this, and Phil constantly worked to get him to feel proud of it.

 

This was usually done using his mouth. On Clint’s dick.

 

“So it was almost nice when May got me, you know. Kind of initiation after the fact. But I heard stories about what they had to do. Please. I survived worse than that in the circus and orphanage combined,” the archer continued, looking unimpressed. “I mean, I get the Science Babies being impressed, but Ward? Come on, man. Whipped cream is so...lame.”

 

“Clint, they are not babies.”

 

“I hang around with Stark and Banner, Phil. They are Science Babies.”

 

A sigh.

 

“Very well. But you’re not calling them that to their faces. I doubt they’d appreciate the logic behind your argument.”

 

Clint stuck out his tongue, grinning when that caught Phil’s eye.

 

“You’re such a dirty old man,” he sighed as if this gave him great pain. His partner snorted and motioned for Clint to scoot closer, letting him drop his head on his lap. “Nat would be so unimpressed.”

 

“Any memories from her? Of pranks?” Phil asked curiously. Clint rolled his eyes.

 

“No one was stupid enough to prank Nat, Phil. Please. And, uh, the Red Room wasn’t exactly...well, their idea of a prank wasn’t the same as ours.” A quiet moment to let the melancholy of that statement wash over them. Then Phil felt Clint grin against his knee.

 

“Now, Fury…”

 

“I’ve already told you about our prank wars in the Rangers, Clint.”

 

“And you know that he managed to get me one time. Fury wasn’t bad. But May?” Clint shook his head, grinning.

 

“Those were good times. She was a real genius with pranks back in the day,” Clint sighed almost dreamily, and grunted when Phil swatted him on the head.

 

“You’re only allowed to sigh dreamily like that about me,” his lover deadpanned, and smiled a little when Clint laughed.

 

“Aww, jealous, Phil? You were okay, too. The best part about yours and May’s pranks were that no one dared to accuse you of doing it, because they didn’t want to be on the other end of the glares you two can come up with. Very terrifying.”

 

“No one but you.” Phil fondly remembered Clint dropping in on him from the vents covered in chili powder and looked annoyed at first, but then bursting into laughter and ruining his Dolce suit by clapping him on the back and congratulating him on a job well done. It had totally been worth the dry cleaning bill. He and Clint hadn’t been as close back then, and to have him touch him so casually had admittedly been the highlight of Phil’s week.

 

And his masturbation fantasies.

 

Clint was giving him an amused look, as if he knew what he was thinking.

 

“You totally jerked off over that chili powder thing, didn’t you?”

 

Of course he knew what he was thinking. Phil was comfortable enough with his lover to let his blush show through. Clint snickered and patted him on the knee, the familiarity and tenderness with which he did it were magnified by thousands. Phil leaned into the touch. Robot or not, he could feel that, and that was what counted.

 

“Your hands were always a source of fascination for me,” he murmured, scooting in closer, allowing Clint to sit up and wrap those strong arms around him and tuck him into the hard muscles of his chest. He gave himself permission to grope a little, then returned to his story. “The callouses, the strength in them. People always look to your arms, but the strength it takes to pull the bowstring and the arrows… There’s strength there, too.”

 

Clint was now a faint sheen of pink. He didn’t deal with compliments much better than Phil did.

 

“Most people do only notice the guns, yeah,” he muttered, trying to deflect by flexing his arms. It worked. Phil gave into his urge to grope again. Clint chuckled and tugged his head down for a kiss.

 

“Knew you only wanted me for my body,” he sighed, and made a face when Phil kissed his nose.

 

“You know better,” he chided him, then paused. “Although, if you wish for me to show how much I appreciate your body…”

 

“Already behind you, Coulson.”

 

The ensuing chase to the bedroom was more satisfying than the memories had been, and Clint decided that they’d have to recreate the chili powder later, if only to have to wash himself off later...


End file.
